Why do You Care?
by RenegadeOyu
Summary: When House notices that something seems a little off with Chase, he begins doing the typical House thing to do and snoops about and... What's this? Beginning to.. Possibly worry and care for his team member? House/Chase Slash. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for drug abuse/overdose. Possibly M for future chapters. Just read it ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Ohi FF readers ^^ :3 I'd just like to point out this is my very first House fanfic ^^ The characters might be a bit OOC, I apologize. **

**Other than that, I hope you guys like it :D **

**Read on~**

House smiled triumphantly at his team. As usual, he'd been right, and they were wrong. Foreman was pissed at House's egotistical smile. Cameron was just happy the patient was alive. Chase was just a sad sight to look at. Dark circles under his eyes, no energy whatsoever, permanent frown glued to his face. House knew something was wrong with him. It was annoying.

"So we start treating her for Turbeculosis immediately?" Foreman asked, breaking House's thoughts.

"No, we let her die slowly." House said, his voice drooling with sarcasm. House checked his watch. It was just noon. He hadn't even eaten lunch yet and he'd already saved a life.

"Anybody know what's for lunch today?" He suddenly asked to no one in particular.

"Meat loaf." Cameron told him.

"Fish sticks." Foreman said right after.

House sighed. So, he was either going to enjoy his lunch very much, or hate the rest of his day.

"Why are you all still here?" He asked. "The patient's dying, and you're all here talking about food.."

"But you're the o-"

"Go!" House said, interrupting Cameron. He watched as the three of left. "Wait, Chase, could you come here for a second?" He said. He didn't really know why he was doing this, but his co-worker's depression was deeply annoying.

"Yeah?" Chase turned from the doorway.

"You look tired." He stated. "Up late with a hooker?"

Chase rolled his eyes.

"Porn?"

"Did you just want me to stay here so you could insult me?"

"No." House said. "I wanted you to stay here so you could tell me why you're so tired."

Chase sighed. "It's a long story. It's really not important."

"It better not be. " Without saying anything else, he walked out of the room and headed to the cafeteria.

House was fairly disappointed when, instead of yummy bricks of meat, he found sticks of fish on people's plates in the cafeteria.

"Yum." He said sarcastically grabbing a plate and plopping it onto a tray. "Put it on Dr. Wilson's tab." He said to the cashier as he went to sit down at a random table. He took a pill with his food. His leg was killing him.

On the way to his office, House heard loud voices coming his way as he stepped out of the elevator. It was Chase. He was talking to a girl. She was tall with long brown hair. She did not look happy. House assumed it was Chase's girlfriend or something. They seemed to be arguing. He knew this wasn't really any of his business. He knew eavesdropping was wrong. He also knew that Chase probably wanted his privacy. So he hid behind a wall and listened in on the conversation.

"I've told you to stop pushing this." Chase said. "It's none of your business." He told the girl rather harshly.

"It may not be any of my business but this is killing you." The girl said. "You need to talk to him. If you don't, I will." She said firmly.

"If this is some sort of payback for breaking up with you-"

"It's not!" The girl sighed. "I'm just worried about you Robert."

This was turning out to be more interesting than House had expected. He heard the sound of heals and assumed the girl had left. Chase passed by the wall where House was hiding, making his way to the elevator, when he spotted House. He rolled his eyes and stepped in the elevator. House stopped the doors from closing with his cane and walked in with Chase.

"So." House said. "What's killing you?" He asked.

"None of your business." Chase said. As soon as the doors opened, he hurriedly stepped out. At that moment, some strange force took over House's body and made him grab Chase's arm.

"If there's something wrong," He said. "You can tell me." He felt odd. Almost as if he… cared.

Chase gave him a weird look and broke free of his grasp.

"You're weird today." He said as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

House wanted to know what was upsetting Chase. For professional reasons of course. He couldn't have a distracted doctor on his team. For two reasons; one, If he was distracted, he couldn't do his job right and the patient can suffer longer if they don't do a good job. Second, Chase's depression was distracting _House_ from doing his job correctly. It was like a distraction paradox.

Tossing and turning, House couldn't get any sleep that night. He kept having nightmare-like dreams where he was sentenced to clinic duty for life. He was in an operating room performing open-heart surgery on Chase while everyone was laughing at him and pressuring him, causing him to make a mistake and make Chase flatline.

House woke up sweaty and in pain. There was a beautiful, bright sunshine outside. The birds were chirping and he could even hear the little children from the downstairs apartment shrieking of joy.

He hated mornings. He always woke up with his leg killing him. He took the little pill bottle on his night table and popped a pill in his mouth to begin the day.

For some reason, House felt especially irritable that day. He had no patience whatsoever. Especially no with clinic patients. He was sitting with a young couple in their early teens. The girl was sobbing because she couldn't for the life of her accept the fact that she was pregnant.

"Did you use a condom?" House asked.

"No." She said.

"Were you on the pill?" He asked.

"No." She said.

"Were you on any kind of contraceptive method?" He asked, frustrated.

"No." She said, and it's at that point she started crying.

"And you wonder how you got pregnant?" He hated lecturing teens. They never understood anything, those little hormone crazed reproducers.

The girl was sobbing, and the boy had his arm around her, telling her they'd get through it together.

"But, I just can't be pregnant!" She said.

House gave her a sympathetic look. "Well if that's the case, I'm sure that if you ignore it enough, the living organism that's currently growing within you will surely disappear."

The girl gaped at him in disgust, he returned the favour by doing the same. He told her to come back in a week, even though he didn't really want to see her, and they would decide what she would do. Then, he left the clinic, too annoyed to take any other patients. He knew Cuddy would probably yell at him for it later, but he'd cross that bridge when he got to it.

When House got to the lounge, his team was all ready to get to work. Well, sort of. They already had a new patient. Foreman was occupying himself, making a cup of coffee, while Cameron was looking at the new patient's medical history. Chase, not so surprisingly, was laying his head on the table, looking distracted, as if something was bothering him deeply. House did the reasonablest thing he could think of and poked the blond with his cane. This resulting in Chase ripping the cane out of House's hands and throwing it across the room.

"What was that for !" House yelled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Chase said sarcastically. "Next time you poke me in the ribs with your freaking cane, I'll react properly."

"That's all I ask." House smiled to himself. "Mr. Attitude."

It was worse than House had thought. Mood swings. Tiredness. Depression. The boy was a complete freaking mess. One moment he was there looking all dreamy an- No! Not dreamy! … Distracted. Yes. Distracted, and the next he was yelling at House for no reason. Well… Almost no reason. He was a violent little wombat.

House turned his attention to Cameron. "Since when do you guys take cases without telling me?" He asked her, as he grabbed her markers. "Give me symptoms. Come on people!" He said impatiently. Cameron immediately began listing a bunch of symptoms. They were weird symptoms. None of them seemed to make sense together. Internal bleeding. Stomach pains. Vomiting blood, coughing blood.

"Cameron, run a MRI and CT scan," He turned to his team. "Foreman, get a blood and urine sample and check the tox screen." He walked over to Chase. "You come with me. He said and walked out of the lounge. Chase followed him to his office.

"Is something wrong?" He asked as they got in the office. House sat on his desk and smiled.

"No, of course not." He crossed his legs, rested his elbow on his legs, face in hand. "I just brought you here so we could gossip." Chase rolled his eyes. "Heard any juicy rumours lately?" He said, swinging his legs back and forth. "I want to know what's going on with you." House said, getting serious again.

"Nothing's going on-"

"Oh that is the biggest piles of bull I've ever heard." House said. "Something's wrong with you. You're not doing your job. You're tired and you don't look like you've been eating much and you're obviously depressed. Worst of all you won't even let me help you." House surprised himself with that last part.

"Why do you want to help me?" Chase asked. "Why do you care?"

House decided to avoid the question. "Who was the woman you were arguing with yesterday?" He asked. "Who did she want you to talk to?"

Chase didn't say anything.

"Chase, you know I'll figure it out one way or another, so why not just tell me now?"

"No you won't." Chase said defensively. He walked towards the door.

"You walk out without giving me some sort of explanation and I fire you."

Chase sighed. "You want to know who the girl was? Her name is Jamie. She's my ex fiancee. We broke up a while ago for, well, reasons. She's a psychologist and she says I need to talk to someone about something, because she thinks it will make me feel better."

"What was it?" House was getting interested. Chase was about to spill and he could tell.

"Have you ever had a secret?" Chase dodged. "A secret you didn't want anyone to know, because you knew if anyone ever found out, you would be screwed?" House didn't say anything. Of course he had. Everyone had secrets. He didn't say anything when Chase walked out. He just watched him leave.

This was getting more and more interesting. It was even better than general hospital. He knew Chase wouldn't tell him what was wrong, so House decided to go to another trusted source.

"No." Wilson said the moment House entered the clinic room.

"You don't even know what I was about to say." House pretended to be hurt. "I was just coming here to wish you a happy birthday and tell you how much of a good friend you are, and you just _insult_ me like this."

"It's not even my birthday and I'm with a patient." House looked at the boy sitting on the examination bed. One of his eyes was bloodshot, the other was getting there, green mucus-like substance was drooping from both eyes.

"Conjunctivitis." House took a piece of paper and wrote a prescription for antibiotics and handed it to the boy and dragged Wilson out.

"House! You can't just get rid of a patient like that!" Wilson said once they were in his office. "What were you thinking? He could've-"

"I'm worried about Chase, I think there's something wrong." House said, cutting him off.

Wilson stared at House for a few seconds.

"What?" He asked, still staring at House.

"I said there's something wrong with Chase."

"No, before that, you said you were worried about him." Wilson grinned. "Incredible. Gregory House, worrying, no, _caring_ about one of his-"

"Okay okay I get it." House said. " I came here to ask you if you knew anything about why he's depressed."

Wilson sighed. "I might know something." He said.

"Okay, so what is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you." Wilson said.

"And why not?" House asked defensively. "C'mon. What did he do? Did he murder someone and now he has a guilty conscience ?" House guessed. "Was he raped or abused as a child?" He said with fake sympathy.

"House, I'd just drop this if I were you." Wilson got up from his chair. "I have to go, because.. you know, some of us actually _do _ our jobs around here. Why do you so badly want to know what's wrong with Chase?" He sighed. "Answer me that and I'll tell you what it is."

House sighed. "I worry about his work performance." He admitted.

"Wrong answer." Wilson said and left the office to leave House to his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chase's depression was getting worse and worse with each day. Plus he was avoiding House, which was another thing added to the list of things Chase was doing to annoy him.

Wilson still flatly refused to tell him anything until he heard the 'right answer'. Which apparently wasn't because he cared either. Or because he would fire Chase if he didn't get better. House even threatened to stop talking to Wilson if he told him, but his best friend only seemed happy at the thought.

House officially became pissed when Chase didn't show up for work on tuesday morning. It was the last straw. He sought out Cameron, who was in the lab, and questioned her.

"I don't know where Chase is." She said, still distracted by their patient's blood sample. Why couldn't she realize there was something more important going on here right now ? She looked away from the microscope and observed House for a second.

"Are you okay?" She asked, which completely caught House off guard. "I mean, lately you've been looking… I don't know… distracted." She said. House almost laughed at the irony. Cameron was worried about House who was worried about Chase who was worried about god knows who or what.

"I'm fine." House told her.

"Back to Chase," Cameron said, "When I think about it, he hasn't really been looking well lately. Do you think something happened ?"

House shrugged. She obviously didn't know anything. He could tell she was trying too hard to make conversation. He knew she had a bit of a crush on him, which was cute. They had tried going on a date once, which didn't work out. He was sure she'd be over him by now, but it didn't matter. It was just a little school girl crush. She'd get over it.

"I have to go." He said as he headed out of the lab.

House had an idea. It was crazy. Possibly illegal. A complete invasion of Chase's privacy, but it was a good idea.

He knew of only one person left who might be able to tell him what he wanted. Someone who knows Chase well, or knew. Someone who would want to _help_ him.

He had a name, which was enough to find a phone number, which would lead him to an address. Once there, he could retrieve the information and move on with his diabolical plot.

"Jamie Carmilla?" House said when a tall brunette opened the front door. The woman looked at him, smiled and nodded. "Uhm, I'm from plainsboro teaching hospital. My name's-"

"Greg House." The woman grinned. "I wondered when I'd be meeting you." She opened the door, letting House in.

House was a bit confused at how she knew who he was, then again, Chase had probably told her about his bastard sarcastic jerk-like boss.

The house was pretty fancy. There was nothing out of place. Everything looked perfect. Not even dust on shelves or dying plants or nothing. Just by looking at the surroundings, House already knew a couple of things about Jamie Carmilla. She was a perfectionist, and was self conscience. She was an antique collector and was the type of person to buy books to make herself look more intelligent. The living room was small, but it contained a comfy-looking leather couch with a rocking chair next to it, both facing an antique looking coffee table. There was a flat screen tv above a fake fireplace.

Carmilla put water to boil on the stove and waited for it to heat up. While she did so, House observed the living room. There were no pictures of anyone anywhere which told him she was either a very private person or lonely. On a shelf above the leather sofa was a series of creepy looking antique dolls which scared the crap out of House to be honest.

"So what brings you here, Doctor?" Jamie said, bringing him a cup of tea along with her own. They both sat down. House on the big comfy couch and Carmilla on the chair diagonal to him.

"Chase." House said simply. He took a sip of tea and immediately wish he hadn't and almost puked it back out. Instead he politely placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

"What about Chase?"

"I want to know what his favourite colour is." House said sarcastically.

"Baby blue." Carmilla answered with just as much sarcasm.

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"If I knew, would I be asking?"

"I always imagined him as a forest-green kind of person." House said, just to lighten the mood, which was getting a bit dark.

"Well, Robert can be full of surprises." Carmilla said awkwardly, sipping her tea.

"Look, lately Chase seems depressed and it's interfering with his job, and mine." House admitted. "Do you know why he might be depressed?"

Carmilla laughed coldly. "Yeah I know why." She said.

House sighed. "Can you _tell_ me?" He asked impatiently.

Carmilla took a deep breath. "Alright, so I'll try to make it short."

Which House took as a this-is-going-to-take-long-so-be-patient.

"When Robert and I started dating, I didn't notice much. I realized he acted a bit weird sometimes, but I thought it was just because he was inexperienced with women, you know?"

House nodded with fake understanding. Because he was absolutely bored and didn't want to listen to her every word, he absent-mindedly took another sip of his tea.

"Then I started realizing that he wasn't attracted to me anymore." Carmilla said. "I knew he loved someone else. I talked to him about it and finally pieced it together. He was in love with another man."

House spat his tea out, well half-spat/half-choked. "Another man!" He asked. "What are you trying to say?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "I thought it was pretty clear. He's gay."

House pondered upon this for a second. _Chase is gay? _He repeated to himself. How could he never have noticed this ?

"I've been pressuring him to come out lately, which might be the cause of his depression." She admitted with a guilty look on her face. "Can I ask you something Doctor? Why do you care about him so much?"

"Who says I care about him?" House asked defensively. Though he knew that was a pretty stupid question. If he didn't care he wouldn't be at Chase's ex girlfriend's house asking her questions on his life. House suddenly looked at his cup of tea. "I should go. Lunch break was over twenty minutes ago. He put the cup down and headed for the door.

"Thank you for your time." He said.

"Wait, House, before you go," Jamie said getting up. "Just… be careful with him." She gave him a concerned look. He just looked back at her then left.

House tried not to think of anything as he drove to back to the hospital. He didn't really know _what_ to think. He was practically a mindless zombie behind the wheel. He was halfway there when his pager went off. He struggled to get it out of his pocket while thinking he really needed to get a cell phone or something. He checked the pager and sighed. The patient was dying. Goodie.

House drove three times as fast as he was supposed to and got to the hospital in 20 minutes instead of 40.

The moment House entered the hospital he bumped into Cameron, as if she'd been there the whole time. Waiting. For him.

"The patient went into cardiac arrest." She said. She didn't sound too happy to see him.

"Is he okay?"

"_She _is recovering." Cameron looked at House suspiciously. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, sometimes those hookers just don't know the meaning of 'make it quick'." He said as he headed towards the elevator. He didn't really feel like talking to Cameron right now. Or to anyone for that matter. Except Chase. He found him in the lounge. For a moment, he had no idea what to say and ended up blankly staring at Chase.

"What?" Chase asked. "Is there something on my chin?'' he asked, rubbing his chin self consciencely. House shook his head.

"Decided to show up for work?" House pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I overslept." Chase admitted.

"I talked to your ex, Jamie, earlier." He said, hoping Chase would catch his hint, and they could get this conversation over with quickly.

"Oh.." Chase said, getting a bit uncomfortable. "So?"

"Well, we talked about you and… why you're depressed."

"When are you going to get it through your head that I'm fine!" Chase yelled.

"When you start acting like it !" House yelled back at him.

"This isn't any of your business!"

"When you're not doing your job, yes it is!" He yelled after Chase, who was walking away from him. House sighed and tried to rub the frustration out of his eyes.

"Well," He heard Cuddy say from the doorway. "Aren't you two a happy couple?" She said jokingly.

"We're not a happy anything!" House said a bit too defensively. Cuddy just looked at him and grinned. "What?"

"Nothing. Remember, you have clinic duty." She said.

House rolled his eyes. Great. This was a perfect way to end a perfect day. Thankfully, there were only a few people in the clinic, which he appreciated. Within an hour he was all done and was free to go home. To his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

the first thing House did when he got to his apartment was grab the big, full bottle of whisky, which he knew that by the end of the night, would be empty. He tossed it skillfully on his couch, grabbed a glass and limped to the couch. He turned the tv on as loud as he could without needing to worry about his neighbours complaining and poured himself a generous amount of whisky in his glass. Only once he was fully comfortable, and his first glass was empty, did he fully allow himself to think.

So, Chase was gay. That was okay with House. I mean, why wouldn't it be? He wasn't homophobic. He didn't care whether Chase slept with men or women. That didn't change who he was or how House saw him. Right?

House poured himself some more whisky.

The only thing that really bothered him was that he'd never seen it before. It had never ever crossed his mind. Not once. Okay, maybe once. Chase never talked about women. He never said anything perverted. He never mentioned girlfriends or anything. But he never showed any interest in men either. He was nice with House though. He always talked with House and told lame jokes that House pretended were funny, always did what he asked with a smile, you'd think House would have figured it out by n-

It suddenly dawned on him. What everyone had already figured out, but he hadn't; Chase was in love with him. Of course ! It made so much sense !

House poured himself a third(… or was it his fourth?) glass and pondered on what he'd just realized. He wasn't homophobic, but he was a bit weirded out by this discovery. He'd just never really thought about Chase that way. Or, at least, he _tried _not to. He reflected on this until his glass was empty and he asked himself;

"Am I falling for him?" No. Of course he wasn't. He wasn't gay. He liked women. He _loved_ women. . . Didn't he?

Then again, it would explain why he cared so much about Chase. Why he couldn't get him off his mind. Why he went through all this freaking trouble just for him.

House stopped pouring himself glasses of whisky and just started drinking directly out of the bottle until he couldn't even think straight anymore. Until he couldn't hide it from himself anymore. He liked Chase. No. He _loved_ Chase.

House loved Chase.

When he woke up with the worst hangover he'd ever had, House knew his day was going to be a pain. He noticed he was on the couch and not in his bed. He could officially add back pain to the list of things that were currently killing him. He took his bottle of vicodin and popped two pills for the back pain, his leg and the huge migraine. He got ready for work, trying to ignore the pain. After puking his guts out, his stomach began killing him.

He knew what he was going to do. He was going to have to talk to Chase about his …. _feelings_.

No. There was no way he could. He took another vicodin. The pills he had taken earlier hadn't done their jobs. He thought about how complicated his life was about to get. He took another pill for that.

Another one for when he confronts Chase.

One more for when wilson asks why he's acting weird.

Two for bravery.

Another for when Cuddy yells at him for skipping work.

Three for when he tells Chase the truth and the rest of the bottle for when everything crashes down on him.

House felt a bit dizzy when he got to work. The pills were starting to take affect. He ignored it and went in the hospital.

As he walked to his office, he thought he heard someone call his name but he was probably just hallucinating from the few too many pills he'd taken.

"House!" Someone grabbed his arm and spun him around..

"Jimmy!" House said, a bit too loudly. He was acting suspicious.

"I just wanted to tell you Cuddy's looking for you.. and…." Wilson observed him. "Are you okay?"

"Who? Me?" House nodded. "Fine."

"You're high." Wilson said flatly. _How the hell did he figure it out? _ House asked himself. He suddenly realized, he had something important to do.. though, he couldn't remember what.

"I have to go." He said to Wilson.

"Wait, House! How many pills did you take!" Wilson yelled after him. "I'd like to know if I need to treat you for an overdose anytime soon!" House ignored him and kept walking. He tried hard to remember what it was he needed to do. He knew it had something to do with his staff. He couldn't remember until he saw someone walking towards him.

"Chase!" He yelled. The blond looked at him weirdly. "We need to talk." He said as he got closer to him. "Now."

Not more than two minutes later the two of them were in House's office. House immediately sat down, since his stomach was still killing him.

"I'm going to ask you something and you are going to answer." House said. Chase suddenly looked highly uncomfortable. House got up and a stabbing pain shot through his stomach and he sat back down holding his stomach as if it was about to blow up.

"Are you alright?" Chase said as he hurried towards House.

"Are you gay?" House asked suddenly. Chase just stared at him.

"So what if I am?" He said defensively. "Are you going to fire me just because of that?" He was getting angry. House shook his head.

"Of course not." House said.

There was a long awkward silence between the two of them.

"You look like you don't know what to say." Chase said, breaking the silence.

"I don't."

"Are you going to hold this against me?"

House was about to go tell him how extremely stupid that would be, but as soon as he got up, his legs failed him and his mind went blank as he hit the floor.

"House!" Chase yelled after him. He began seizing. The last thing he saw was Cuddy coming in with a gurney and Wilson right behind her. The last thing House thought before he completely lost consciousness was how pissed they were going to be at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohai you bunches of wonderful people ^^ So, I tried to make this as medically accurate as possible . I think I did a pretty good job ^^ I know the chapter ends a bit suddenly, but that's because this chapter was originally too short, so I added a bit of chapter six with it 3 sooooo ya. ^^ Enjoy~ **

**Oh c: And thankyou to everyone for all your nice reviews ^^ :D **

House kept slipping in and out of consciousness. He couldn't tell what was going on. He could hear Cuddy's voice, she was yelling at him it seemed. He heard Wilson's voice too, and Chase's. It came to a point where he was hallucinating. He thought that Cuddy was trying to asphyxiate him by shoving a hammer in his mouth. He knew he was hallucinating but it was still pretty scary. Then he felt millions of little spiders crawling on him, going in his mouth. He could've sworn he felt them eating at his heart also, which was around the time he finally completely lost consciousness.

When House woke up, he opened his eyes and noticed a few things. He was in a hospital bed with an IV in his arm, a heart monitor attached to his chest which was highly uncomfortable, he was aching all over, shaking and felt like he was going to puke. He looked outside and noticed it was nighttime.

"You're finally awake." House looked at Cuddy, who was standing at the doorway. She didn't look impressed. To be honest, she looked down right pissed. He tried to say something but he felt like his throat was on fire.

"Don't try to talk, you're dehydrated." Cuddy got closer to him with her arms still crossed, not a good sign. "Do you remember what happened?"

House shook his head. Cuddy let her arms drop to her sides in frustration.

"You overdosed on your stupid vicodin." She said.

"Leg…Hurt…" House said, nearly killing his throat.

"Oh really? It hurt?" Cuddy asked sarcastically. "Oh, okay. I'm sorry. In that case it's perfectly normal to take half a bottle of fucking vicodin!" She sighed. House thought she was going to cry or something, which he kind of hoped she wouldn't. "You had your bottle refilled just three days ago, that's… over twenty pills in less than twenty four hours at least! What were you thinking?" House was about to interrupt her but she just kept talking. "We had to pump your stomach." She said matter-of-factly. "You even went into cardiac arrest then into a coma. You were dead for over a minute. If Wilson hadn't come to me as soon as he knew something was wrong, you would be dead right now." She was pacing back and forth. There were many asshole-like remarks that House could have made at that moment, but for the first time in.. well pretty much his life, he felt it wasn't the time.

"You're off the pills, and you're fired." Cuddy told him. "And first thing tomorrow you're being transferred to the psych ward."

House looked at her.

"Am I really fired?" He managed to say. She had to be bluffing. He was the best doctor here. Or.. at least her favourite. That, he was sure of.

"I don't know, House, I really just don't know what to do with you." She finally sat down and looked at him. "It depends." She said, still looking at him. More serious than ever. "Did you try to kill yourself?"

House didn't say anything at first, then realizing his silence was probably not improving the situation, so he shook his head.

"Okay." She said. "So you're going to be transferred tomorrow morning and I'll let you keep your job."

"Wait, why am I being transferred? I just told you I didn't try to ki-" He began coughing uncontrollably because of his annoyingly damaged throat.

"Because," Cuddy said. "According to your everybody-lies-theory, I shouldn't trust you." She stood up. "Even If you _didn't _ try to kill yourself, I'd still have to admit you for mental health evaluation, the only reason I'm not is because I already know you're completely insane." She sighed. "You'll be able to work once you fully recover." She didn't smile, didn't say bye, nothing. She just walked out of the room mumbling something about getting rest. Which House obviously had no chance of doing that night.

Just as he'd been told, House was transferred first thing in the morning. He couldn't walk, he was too weak and his leg was hurting more than it ever had, so he was pushed around in a wheelchair. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He kept dozing off then suddenly waking up to the need to puke or to shake uncontrollably for what seemed like forever. If he was lucky, he'd simply hallucinate or have panic attacks.

Cuddy was 100% serious when she said he was off the pills. The nurses kept doing tests on him, blood tests, checking his heart, occasional urine sample. The worst part was that it was a new nurse who barely knew what she was doing. House wondered how she'd even gotten into medical school. Probably just for the 'dreamy' blonde hair/blue eyes/huge boobs look she had going on.

At noon, House was finally given the privilege of eating food, though to be honest he wasn't too hungry. At times, House sort of wished his overdose would have killed him. He was going through hell. His stomach was killing him, his head wasn't any better, he wished he could saw off his leg which he was sure, even just the process of it would feel better than this. He was still shaking, still had panic attacks, still had nausea, headaches, sore throat, anything a person doesn't want, he had it.

His first wonderful visit of the day was Wilson. And it wasn't really all that wonderful. The whole hour and a half he was there he only lectured House.

"I mean, how stupid can you be?" He told him. "Do you know how scared and worried everyone was? You even made Cameron cry!" House was barely listening after the first twenty minutes. He wished it hadn't taken Wilson so long to notice he wasn't listening. Almost as soon as he left, Cameron came in with red eyes and a sad expression on her face. She hugged House and he patted her back and let her cry on his shoulder. Shouldn't it be the other way around?

To make the day even more fun, the new nurse kept poking him with needles every few hours. To be honest, it wasn't really a fun day at all. It was really more like hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize a billion times for not updating D: I, sadly, have no excuse for my lack of updates .-. spring break made me lazy and I stopped writing this ;-; so I'm sorry ~ I'll most likely finish posting the story this week or the next for sure ^^ Thank you for reading ~ And again thank you for all your awesome reviews :3 **

House had a strong feeling that Chase was avoiding him. He was the only one who hadn't come to lecture him so far. He had actually sort of been hoping for him to come since he was bored to death. It might be a tad bit awkward seeing him, but at least it would be better than the four white walls in his room.

House was surprised when Chase popped into his room around midnight with his hands suspiciously behind his back.

"What are you hiding behind your back? Weapons?" House asked jokingly. "Did you decide that instead of lecturing me you'd just murder me in my sleep? He avoids me all day long and then he comes to heartlessly kill me."

"Stop being a drama queen." Chase laughed. "Otherwise I won't give you this." Chase said as he removed his hands from behind him and revealed House's portable little tv. He walked towards the bed and put it on the table next to it.

"Why are you here?" House said. "Why aren't you lecturing me like everyone else?"

Chase pulled one of the chairs in the corner of the room next to House's bed.

"Well I knew there was no way you'd survive the night all alone, and I figured everyone else probably lectured you enough.''

"It's passed work hours." House pointed out.

"I thought you could use some company." Chase sighed. "I'm here as your friend. Not your lecturer or your colleague or your doctor." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle. "I talked Cuddy into letting you take Vicodin again. Though you can't keep the bottle for, well, obvious reasons. You have to ask Cameron, Foreman or me for it."

"Speaking of the others, why didn't you ask them to come?" House asked. "We could've had a slumber party with makeovers and stuff."

Chase chuckled. " I didn't really think of asking the others to come." He admitted. House could've sworn he saw the 30-year-old wombat blush. He grinned.

The two men talked about pretty much everything from their childhood to exes to favourite foods. Though neither of them said anything about the current situation, or about how they felt about each other.

They talked about everything they could think of until they ran out of things to say and fell asleep at around three in the morning. Everything was so peaceful. Chase was resting his head on the side of the bed, not too close to House as to weird him out. Though House wouldn't have noticed anyway, he was fast asleep with snoring and everything.

Everything was perfect until House woke up at five am to vomit his guts out, then couldn't fall back asleep or couldn't make himself comfortable and his fever spiked up. Chase tried to take his mind off it by talking about all sorts of things.

House found it easy and comforting to talk to Chase. He'd gotten to know him on a much deeper level that night.

"Can I ask you something?" Chase suddenly asked at around six in the morning.

"You can ask." House replied.

"Why did you overdose?"

"I don't know.." House lied.

"Was it because of me?" Chase asked. "Well not me.. but what Jamie told you?"

"Chase, I don't care if you're gay." House said impatiently.

Chase gave House a confused look. "What exactly did Jamie tell you?"

"Just that you're gay."

"So Then.. You don't know about-"

"She didn't have to." House said. "I figured that out on my own."

"Is that why you overdosed?" House was beginning to feel uncomfortable. He didn't know what to say.

"I didn't overdose because you like me.. I overdosed because of what it made me realize.."

"What did it make you realize?"

He didn't know if he should tell him the truth or lie. House began hyperventilating and panicking.

"House, calm down." Chase said. "You're having a panic attack." He said nervously as he stood up. He turned House's head towards him and held it tight. "House! Look at me!"

House's eyes were shut tight.

"Gregory House look at me right fucking now!" He yelled angrily which actually got him to open his eyes. Chase could see the pain and fear in the older man's eyes. He had never seen House so… vulnerable.. so afraid.. It just wasn't like him.

House's breathing became even again and his heartbeat was gradually slowing down. He couldn't help but feel calm at the sight of Chase's sea-green eyes. House suddenly became aware of their situation; He was in the bed with Chase was above him, both of his hands holding House's face. Their faces only inches apart. What happened next was clearly inevitable.

Chase's lips crashed into House's with frustration, longing and passion. House was just shocked, but he eventually just kissed him back. It felt so right and perfect an-

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"

The two of them broke apart quickly and looked towards the door. The new blonde nurse was standing there wither her face red as a tomato.

"I just heard yelling and I came to check and I just wanted to make sur- I wasn't .. I ju-"

"It's okay." Chase said cooly. "The situation's uh.. Under control now." He said a bit awkwardly, clearing his throat. "It was just a minor panic attack."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room without saying anything else.

There was an awkward silence between House and Chase. Unable to bear it, Chase broke the silence.

"I have to pee." He said. House watched him leave the room and sighed.

_What the hell just happened? _He thought to himself. He felt like a hormonal, confused teenage girl. This shouldn't even be happening. It was wrong in so many ways ! They were like.. 20 years apart. They worked together and they were both men. All these factors could most definitely be troublesome for the both of them.

He sighed. Why did things have to get so complicated so suddenly? Something suddenly caught his attention from the corner of his eye. The bottle of vicodin. Despite everything that had happened, he was tempted to take some… Just to finish the job… It would be so much simpler if he were dead.. wouldn't it?

House took the bottle. He opened it. He could so easily do this. He held it tight then suddenly threw it across the room. He watched as the bottle hit the wall and the pills flew out and hit the ground. He turned around and closed his eyes. He could deal with pain for now.

He heard Chase come in again. He didn't move though, he decided it would be easier for both of them if he pretended to be asleep. It would make it easier to get through.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the slow updates everyone D: I'll try to update a little faster okay? ^-^ And this chapter is rated M-ish . **

**I've been working on an ish sequel, since this story is almost over, and I was wondering wether or not I should just combine the two stories or write them separately? Because the sequel focuses on another pairing too .**

**Anyways, enjoy reading~ ^.^**

House woke up by nurses poking him with needles and taking blood samples. They were checking his tox screen again. They had to until it was somewhat normal again.

"Good morning to you too." He groaned to no one in particular.

Chase wasn't in the room anymore, which was a good thing. He was probably at work.. He wondered how they were doing without him and how long it would take before one of them came to him for some answers.

One of the nurse had dared come in the room with a bowl of water and towels, daring to ask him to let her give him a sponge bath.

"You are _not _sponge bathing me!" He yelled at her. She tried to persuade him into letting her, but he managed to lower her self esteem enough to make her go away.

The first of his staff members to cave was Cameron. Soon, all three of his staff members were around his hospital bed with the whiteboard at the foot of the bed with a never ending list of symptoms. Even if he was temporarily fired, House still managed to do his job.

House avoided all eye contact with Chase. He was worried that if their eyes met, it might reveal everything that had happened between the two of them, that Cameron and Foreman would find out. He didn't want that. At least.. not now.

House was telling them which tests to run when Cuddy walked in the room.

"You're not fit to do your job right now." She said, even though she knew that wouldn't change a single thing. She knew better than to stop him from doing his job. "Why wouldn't you let nurse Lexie do her job earlier? And was it necessary to make her cry?" She sighed.

"I didn't want her to touch me in certain areas." House said. "I'm not comfortable with that. Besides, she didn't really turn me on enough." He managed to say with a straight face.

"Fine." Cuddy said, unimpressed. "Want me to send someone who will?" For a fraction of a second, House could have sworn he saw Cuddy looking at Chase. She knew. The woman freaking knew! How!

"I can wash myself thank you very much."

"Okay, you know where the showers are. Go ahead." Cuddy replied all smartass-y. House glared at her. Why was she making his life so difficult right now? He could barely get up to go to the bathroom, there wasn't any way he'd be able to walk all the way to the freaking showers. Even with vicodin that would be impossible.

"If I get someone to wheel-chair you there will you cooperate?"

"Do I have to?"

"You can't _not _ shower House." Cuddy rolled her eyes. "Someone will be here at six."

"What, am I being chaperoned now?"

"Well you _are _ under suicide watch."

An awkward silence dawned over the room and Cuddy smiled. It was a nice, gentle and caring smile. Even though she was making him go through all of this, House was glad she was in his life. He also appreciated his team and everything they did for him. Wilson too, he had no better friend than Wilson.

"H-House?" Cameron said worriedly. "Are you okay?"

House cursed under his breath and wiped his watery eyes.

"One of the most annoying parts of overdose would be-"

"Intense mood swings?" Cameron said, surpressing a shocked laugh.

"House? Having a mood swing?" Foreman joked. "That's not possible, because he'd have to have emotions.

"Who knew there was a heart under all that asshole-sarcasm?" Cuddy joined in. "

"Oh ha _ha." _House grumbled. "Let's all make fun of the sick guy." he looked at Chase. "Aren't you going to join in on this let's-all-insult-House party?" He said, and suddenly wished he hadn't. There was sort of an awkward silence as they all waited for Chase's response. His face was completely serious.

"I don't want to insult you." He said "I mean, come on. It's his first time feeling emotions. Let's not overwhelm him."

House pretended to be hurt by that comment but laughed with everyone else. Despite the current situation, he was having fun right now. He was enjoying this. He couldn't help but smile at Chase. He felt so stupid and crazy in love right now. He hated it. He also felt vulnerable. But.. He was okay with this for now. He couldn't wait until this whole suicide watch thing was over and everything went back to normal. Well.. Maybe not _everything_.

Chase stayed with him for a while after the others left to run some tests. Cuddy had put him in charge of checking House's tox screens. Even though that's all he had to do, he checked up on House every hour or so, asking how he was feeling him, giving him boringly detailed updates on the patient.

"Chase?" House said, sometime around seven. "You're starting to annoy me."

Chase smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." He said. "I just wanted to tell you it's almost six."

House groaned. "Can you do me a favour ?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Get me out of here. Now."

"You know I can't do that." Chase said sympathetically. "I'm not authorized."

"I, your _boss_ am authorizing _you_, Robert Chase, to get me out of here now."

Chase sighed.

"If I get fired it's your fault." He said as he left to get a wheelchair. He had to help House into it, since he was still to weak to walk on his own.

"Where to?" Chase asked as they got out of the room.

"Anywhere but here." House said. "My office."

They made their way in pure silence.

"You know, House, you're going to have to shower eventually." Chase said. "The smell's really starting to get to me." He said jokingly.

"We're not done with the insults?" House grinned. "And I'll shower, just.. Not with the nurse."

"What about with me?" Chase asked. Wishing he'd phrased that a little better.

"Dr. Chase, are you asking me to shower with you?" House said, mocking him.

"You know what I meant." Chase said, blushing a little. "Stop putting words you wished I'd said in my mouth."

Chase's smile faded quickly when he spotted Wilson at the end of the hall.

"Is he supposed to be out?" Wilson called out.

"Bath time!" House said. "No time to talk."

Chase kept walking, pushing House in his chair. He was enjoying this. He desperately wanted to talk to House about what had happened the night before, but understood that House most likely didn't want to. Maybe he didn't even remember…

"Where are we going?" House asked.

"We're going to give you a bath."

House groaned. "I knew you were trying to get in my pants you naughty doctor!"

Chase rolled his eyes and opened the locker room door for House to get in.

The locker room was divided in three parts. Bathrooms, lockers and showers. There were a few showers near the bathroom and one large shower with multiple shower heads, meant for multiple people simultaneously. House had never used it because he preferred showering alone.

"Alright, well you can just shower and I'll be waiting here by the lockers." Chase said as he sat down at one of the rows of lockers. House undressed in the next row of lockers and walked into the shower, holding on to the metal bars on the wall for support.

He felt relieved when the warm water hit his skin.

"Still alive?" Chase asked from the other side of the wall.

"No, I died three minutes ago." House smiled to himself. "There isn't any soap here!" He yelled at Chase.

Chase got up and headed towards the sinks. There were baskets with shampoo bottles and sealed soap bars. He grabbed one of each.

"I'm going to throw it over the wall." Chase said.

House waited until they came over the wall, hit the opposite and slid to the middle of the shower room.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Robert." House yelled.

"What, do you want me to go in there and fetch it for you?" Chase yelled back sarcastically.

"Well _I_ can't get it."

"Put a towel on!"

"Oh you're such a baby!"

"Can't you get it yourself?"

"Sure," House said with sarcasm. "If I'd like to die."

"Well lucky for us that seems to be the case!" Chase said as he walked into the shower. He was slightly thankful House had a towel around his waist.

"I don't want to die?" House said seriously.

"Well then why did you overdose?"

House sighed. "Again with this? I don't know why I did it, okay? I wasn't thinking straight. I was confused."

"Why?"

"Because I knew you loved me… And it drove me crazy because, well it made me realize that I do too."

Chase grinned. "Do what?"

"What I just told you." House said, not liking where this was going.

"Yeah, I wasn't listening. Could you repeat it?"

"I hate you."

"No I'm pretty sure you just admitted that you _love_ me."

"Let me shower." House said. When Chase got closer to him, he somewhat panicked and turned the faucet on, completely soaking Chase.

"You bastard!" Chase yelled as he reached for the faucet. House stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted," He said, looking into Chase's eyes. "I did it because.. I don't know. You make me feel things I've never felt before."

"You sound like you're going through puberty." Chase said.

"You just completely killed the moment." House sighed. "Never mind. Just go away. Let me shower." House said.

"After you just soaked my clothes? I don't think so. No way I'm letting you shower in peace now."

House shrugged. "Suit yourself." With those words he let the towel drop to the floor, leaving Chase shocked and baffled. House grinned at Chase's reaction.

"So can you give me the soap?" He asked.

"Get it yourself." Chase said, regaining life. House sighed. He decided to test his luck and try to get the soap. He actually successfully managed to walk to the soap, get it, and return to the shower.

No. Actually he fell halfway there. Chase hurried to help him up.

It was sort of an accident, really, when you thought about it. Their faces just.. Accidentally met is all. The fact that House was on the floor naked, and that Chase was on top of him didn't change a thing.

Okay it changed everything.

Never had either of them kissed anyone with such passion before. They were in pure ecstasy. House managed to get Chase's shirt off, and eventually they were both standing again, holding each other tightly, still not breaking the kiss. Not even for air.

There was a loud crashing noise at the entrance that caught both of their attention.

"Really!" House yelled. "Again!"

At the entrance, the nurse from the other night was standing there with the sponge bath equipment scattered all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" She yelled. Her face was as red as a tomato. "I though-"

"Just go." Chase said, clearing his throat. He picked up the soap and threw it at House.

"Finish showering." He picked up his wet shirt from the ground and headed back to the lockers. Though he _sounded_ angry, House saw a wide grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update ;-; I have been a very lazy person D: Plus I moved so it took me a while to get all, settled in and whatnot. Plus I didn't have the internet until now . **

**Anyways! For now, this story is finished. But there shall be a sequel~ I might just continue on this story, or I might start a new one. I shall see. **

After a week of annoying tests and restrictions and annoying nurses, House was finally free to roam around the hospital. He didn't get to see Chase too often, yet they still managed to sneak a few kisses here and there when they got the chance.

Now, House was sitting in the chair in Wilson's office, waiting for him to get back from wherever he was.

As he waited he thought back on the shower incident. Since then, they'd somewhat taken their relationship to the next step. Which was basically more making out but without any nurses walking in on them.

The door opened and Wilson walked into his office.

"How did you get in?" Wilson asked. "Y'know what, just.. never mind. What do you want?"

House pointed to the chair in front of the desk and gestured for Wilson to sit in it, so he did. House didn't say anything. He wanted to apologize for scaring the hell out of his best friend, but he didn't really know how. He wasn't really into these apology things.

"So I'm guessing you found out?" Wilson said, and House immediately knew he meant about Chase's being gay.

"Yeah." House said uncomfortably. He didn't know what to tell Wilson. "How did _you_ know though? Are you too, like, secretly best friends or something?"

"It was pretty obvious." Wilson laughed. "I could tell by the way he acted with you." House couldn't help but smile at that.

"So the rumours are true?" Wilson grinned.

"What rumours?" House asked. Before Wilson could say anything more, Chase appeared in the doorway.

"Cuddy's looking for you." He told House. "Says it's important."

House groaned and got up. He followed Chase out and made his way to Cuddy's office.

"I'll wait for you in your office." Chase said in a rather kinky tone. House grinned. He took a deep breath and walked into Cuddy's office. She didn't look _too_ pissed, so that was good.

"House," Cuddy said, greeting him with an impatient look. _This should be good. _House thought.

"I just want to get one thing straight before I give you your job back." She cleared her throat. "I want you to know that I have nothing against you and .. You and Chase being together." House knew where this was going.

"But?" He said.

"But … " Cuddy continued. "Keep it to yourselves. We've had complaints."

House suppressed a grin. _The nurse. _"So I get my job back?"

"And these." Cuddy tossed him a pill bottle. "You can't take more than six everyday and you have to bring them here at the end of each day so I can make sure you don't take too many." He took the bottle and smiled. Without warning, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." He said.

Cuddy, surprised as hell, hugged him back. "You've changed these past few days." She stated. House let go of her.

"No I haven't." He said. "And if you tell anyone I did I'll deny it and personally make your life a living hell." Cuddy grinned and watched House leave.

The moment House stepped in his office, Chase was already all over him.

"We really have to find ourselves somewhere to sneak off to." House told him in between kisses. "Somewhere with no Cuddy or stupid interrupting nurses." Chase agreed.

"Where though?"

"What about your place?" House asked.

"No. No way." Chase said. "It's too messy. I haven't done the dishes and there's dirty laundry everywhere an-"

"What does it even matter if it's messy?" House whined. "Come on. Please? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" He kissed him.

Chase smiled and kissed him back. "You're such a baby."


End file.
